


Corporal Punishment

by Tony



Series: Dark!Steve Verse [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Get ahold of yourself Tony Stark!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony/pseuds/Tony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on two different prompts that I'd rolled into one: " I was kind of wondering how it might play out if, like, Tony fucked up in battle and maybe he got all anxious because he wanted Steve to beat his ass for it because Tony and issues and Omg He Deserves It?" and also "please kick Tony hard in the face until he spits blood everywhere, causing him to experience severe woobie feels but ultimately concede that he deserves it, that and every other punishment that dark!Steve is willing to give him, because it's the best he's ever gonna get you know, because Issues"</p><p>Steve gets very violent with Tony in this one, roughs him up pretty bad. Also Tonyfeels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop won't stop.
> 
> If you've got an idea for this verse and would like to prompt me, you may do so over on my tumblr. Pretty much anything goes since this is obviously just about satisfying kinks.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

"Steve! Steve, no!" Tony cried as a fist connected with the side of his face. He'd fucked up this time, he'd fucked up so bad, and he deserved this, deserved every punch he received, he knew it, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to protest because as much as he loved being punished, it still fucking hurt.

Steve, still in his red, white, and blue garb with the cowl down, stood towering over Tony with a fierce glare in his eye. "You let them get away. You stood there and you watched as they got away, those goddamn murderers, probably off raping and thieving as we speak, and you STOOD there Stark, you fucking LET THEM GO!" he roared, hauling his fist back and punching Tony again. 

Tony had fucked up. He'd done it on purpose, but there was no way ever that he would admit it. No, never, he'd actually blamed it on a malfunction with the armor, said that his power had flickered for some reason, and everyone had looked at him strangely, Barton sneering at him even, and Steve had known. Steve had fucking seen right through his lie, and Tony knew he was going to be punished later that night, and he'd immediately gotten hard at the thought of it. He wouldn't be surprised if he was in the hospital by the end of the night. And he'd deserve it. He was sick, disgusting for wanting, for loving Steve's treatment, and now it was interfering with his work, he'd let two dangerous men get away tonight just because his sexual desires had gotten the best of him. 

Tony was a disgusting human being that needed to be punished. A pervert, an asshole, a chauvinist that couldn't hold a relationship for the life of him. This thing, whatever this was that he had with Steve was the best he was ever going to get. And he was okay with that.

Luckily the rest of the team had taken one look at the incredibly pissed set to Steve's mouth and left the room to go change into civilian clothes in their own rooms. So there the two of them were, in the outfitting room at the Avengers Tower, Steve with one fist twisted in Tony's shirt and the other buried in mussed black hair. Tony was shaking with fear and arousal, his cock straining in his pants as Steve manhandled him.

A flash of sorrow crossed Steve's face. His job was to protect, and to lead. His job was to be Captain America. What had started out as a fun pasttime to relieve stress had changed into this monster of a thing, and he'd completely changed Tony from a proud, respectable man into some kind of masochistic, weak willed animal. It turned Steve's stomach to see how low Tony had become, and to know that he was the one responsible. He'd failed at his job, failed as a leader, and failed Tony as any sort of friend.  
No matter how much he blamed himself for Tony's behavior, he couldn't help but be also blame Tony himself for this. He was appalled at how hard the mighty had fallen, at how ridiculous he'd become. Tony craved punishment, craved pain now, pain Steve gladly delivered, and Steve was torn between being disgusted and feeling pity towards the billionaire. 

In any case, Steve was too pissed off today to think about that. Innocent lives had been lost at the hands of the men Iron Man let get away, and more innocent lives would continue to be lost because of Tony Stark's selfishness. Steve almost decided to completely ignore Tony because punishment was what he wanted, but he knew how Stark would react- Tony Stark was a child, and he'd continue to act out until he got his way. No, Steve would give him what he wanted, even though he knew he shouldn't. He'd give Tony the punishment of a life time. 

Tony let out a muffled gasp of surprise as he was roughly shoved to the ground. He sat up on his elbows and looked up expectantly at Steve, face flushed, a tent in his pants, and shoulders shaking. "S-Steve...?" he asked hesitantly and then suddenly the world went black as the rough sole of a red leather boot connected with his face faster than lightning. He hadn't seen the kick coming, but there were stars dancing in his eyes now and copper quickly filling his mouth. He couldn't talk, not with the searing pain in his mouth and the dull spike of pain across his nose. As his vision returned to him, he blearily looked down into his hand that felt wet after wiping his mouth, he saw that it was covered in blood. Steve had busted his nose and he had bit through his tongue deeply. 

He was kicked again, this time with his face being smashed into the floor, and he choked back sobs as blood poured out of his mouth and nose. Tony was on his stomach now, struggling as Steve lowered himself down onto the smaller man, one hand in sweaty black hair and the other pinning one of Tony's arms behind his back. "That's Captain Rogers to you, Stark. You're disgusting, you know that?" Steve spat, using his knee to spread Tony's thighs from behind and then grind his dick, which was sickeningly hard, against Tony's ass. "You want me to fuck you? You want me to hurt you? You're so pathetic. I should turn you over to Fury for the shit you pulled today."

Tears flowed freely from Tony's eyes, his vision blurred and blood pouring down his chin and neck in a small pool under him. Steve was rutting against him, making Tony whine, cry, and then there was a large muscled around his neck, choking him and he couldn't respond, couldn't breath, he just clawed at the arm letting out gurggled sobs.  
"I'm not going to fuck you here, Stark," he breathed hotly against Tony's ear as he choked the struggling man, "you're going to clean yourself up, go back to the penthouse, and then you're going to kneel for me, naked, in the living room until I get there." Steve gave an extra hard squeeze at Tony's throat, and Tony almost passed out right there. "I hope your schedule is cleared for the next week because when I'm done with you, you're not going to be able to walk."

And then Tony was dropped back to the floor on his hands and knees, his dick painfully had in his pants, sight still blurred. He could hear Steve picking up his shield, standing there in silence for a minute, and then leave the room without a word. Alone now, Tony sat back on his knees, blood, snot, and tears running down his face. Reaching a shaky hand to the front of his pants, he pressed his palm to his dick and stroked until he came, which didn't take long. He was in so much pain, pain that he deserved, and he absolutely loved it. 

This was the best he was ever going to get, because no one else would ever take the mess of a man that he'd become thanks to Steve Rogers. And he was so okay with that.


End file.
